Love never fades
by sudamericanfangirl
Summary: After shadowkiss Dimitri left Rose, but not for Tasha. He went home, he comes back 3 years later after a conversation with Yeva (got to love her) now he is back but he didn't know that sometimes miracles happens. Now Rose will lear that no matter how hard you tried love never fades Fist story, rated M for futures chapters. english is not my native language
1. Coming home

I was back at the academy, after almost 4 years in being with my family in Russia, the other day my grandmother Yeva told me (or demand) that I came hear she said it was time or else it would be to late, I was reluctant at first but I have learn over the years to never doubted her, in those years she always told me to come home which it was strange because that's where I thought I was. I called Alberta to request a new job I was surprise when she told me she was no longer the captain of the school guardians although she still work there , she said she would talked to the headmaster and put a good word for me.

So I was back to the place where I found where my heart belongs and the place where it broke when I broke hers. That look haunts me until today. Every time I close my eyes I think of her, her lips, her hair god I love her hair but what I love most is her eyes, eyes full of love, except for that day, the tears that where streaming down her face begging make them stop.

I will never forget or forgive myself because I'm the reason to her pain. I still have nightmares about that day but those are not the worst, the ones that tears my soul are those that show her happy in the arms of another man, the ones where I'm not the one who makes her laugh, those are the worst because it show me what can never be mine and all of it is my fault. I said those four words, but I did it to protect her, I was pulling her down, she would be an amazing guardian and I was not going to become an obstacle. I wish things where different, I wish I had told her the truth when I left, she thinks I don't love her when in reality I do, and words can't express how much. She is my world and she will always be.

I'm just arrived to Saint Vladimir's, I haven't seen anyone yet, not even headmaster Kirova or Alberta for the matter, inset my feet lead my to the last place where I was truly happy, where the best day off my life occurred, before I notice the cabin was ahead of me.

I was walking to the door and I heard a sob, I looked down and to see a little girl crying, I couldn't see her face but her cries broke my heart. I wanted to help her but also didn't want to scare her. I was debating in what to do but her scream stop me "go away" she scream "I don't care if my mama make you came hear to get me, I want her" she lifted her head and I saw the most cutest girl a had ever seen, she reminds me of her and somebody I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Who are you?" she said cautiously

"My name is guardian Belikov" I said as friendly as possible, I drop my mask "what is it yours?"

" Aleksandra, but everybody calls me Lexi" she said drying her tears. She has a Russian name that is uncommon, she pronounced it wrong but she tried to speak the language.

"What are you doing here? No one comes here" she said angrily

"This is a special place to me" I replied and sat next to her "the question is what are you doing here Litt devushka" she looked at me like I had three heads, I laugh "it means little girl" I told her, she closed her arms

"I'm not little, I'm going to be 3, next week" she said proudly and stuck her tongue at me

"You didn't answer my question milaya" I gave my don't mess with me look

"Why should I tell you, I don't know you" she completely ignore my look, wow that was a first, well second

"Well we should change that, you can asked me anything" I replied to her stubbornness, she seemed to think for a minute

"What should I call you?" I smile to her

"You can call me Dimitri" I told her

"Dimitri is too long, can I call you Dimi or Mitri which one do you prefer" I pretended to think about it while she looked at me with anticipation

"You pick" I said

"Mmm you look most like Mitri" I like the sound of that; she looked more happy know but still had puffy eyes

"Hey Mitri"

"Yes Lex"

"I still not know anything about you" I have though I already met the most stubborn person in the world, I guess I was wrong

"What do you wanna know?" I asked

"Everything" she gave huge puppies eyes, I don't think anyone could resist them.

"Well I'm from this little town called Baia, it is in Siberia" she looked confuse and before she could ask I told her "It's in Russia" she looked sad for a moment but then she smiled so I continued to tell her the story; I told her about my mom, my sisters, my grandmother, my nephew Paul and nieces, I told her everything until the day I met Rose I don't know why but I felt I connection to her and I wanted to gain her trust I wanted to know why was she crying and then beat the crap out of the person who hurt her"

"And wherever I'm nor working I listen to music (crappy 80's music like someone would said) and read"

"I like to read too!" she exclaimed excitedly just then I notice that she had a book in his hands (great guardian senses Dimitri) the tittle was in Russian, it was a western, one that I had read a million times, she didn't know how to speak Russian so I wandered how could she read it.

"I love that book, is one of my favorites" I tell her. She smile, I had seen that smile before

"I wish I could read it" she said and out of nowhere she started to cry again

"I can read it to you" I said trying to make her stop crying "but you will have to tell me what is bothering you. You can trust me Lex" I say meanwhile I wipe her tears

"Okay" she pouted it was adorable "my mama is a guardian, the best in the world, she works here, she went to school here and she met my daddy here. I never met him" what Lexi said wasn't unusual, it is pretty common moroi behavior but I didn't tell her that.

"She tells me stories about him but no one believe me today when I told the class who he is, they called me a liar " she sobs and a hug her, it broke my heart she hug me back.

"I will believe you, you can tell me" she looked at me clearly deciding if she trusted me

"My daddy is also a guardian" she whispered. I was breathless that was impossible, boy I wish it could be true but damphirs can't reproduce with each other, I tried to say something but that would only make her angry. She looked at me with those big brown eyes and I want to believe her, she continues talking

"My mama explain that is impossible but said she was special, she brings me hear to tell me about him. What she told me is true he was her mentor; she said he was a god, a Russian god he loved to read cowboy books and use a coat that made him look like one"

"He used a duster?" I manage to say

"Yes that is the word. He is not here with us because he is doing important guardian work, when I ask what work my mama said that it is guardian secrets" I looked at her, really looked at her, I could see the resemblance, she look like my Roza except for her eyes.

"Can you read me the book now?" she asked and hands me the book I opened it and I was not prepared for what I was about to see, inside was my handwriting I gave this book to Rose, I could still hear her laughs and smartass comebacks.

"It says _some people read books for fun, _Навсегда Ваш товарищ_" I read it to her_

"I know the first part, that is in English" she retorted, I laugh she is just like her "what does the other part means?" she looked puzzled

"It means forever yours comrade" I whispered and she immediately looked down

"What's wrong moya doch'?" I asked, I lifted her to looked at her eyes; with my thumb I wiped her new tears

"I hate the word comrade, it makes my mama sad she cries in her sleep that name" she told me

"Why are crying Mitri, I'm sorry for make you sad" she hugged me, I hadn't realize I was crying, but I couldn't help it. Everything I have ever dream off just came true this little girl was mine and I'm the reason she and my Roza were in pain.

"Mama" Lexi cried and fly from my arms to the arms of the woman I love. There she was hugging our daughter.

"Roza"

**uuuh cliff hanger, I hate reading those but writing them is fun **

**Hello to everyone this is my fist story; tell me if you like it or hate it or if I should continue. I hope you enjoyed it ooh by the record my first language is not English so my apologies if they were grammar and spellings mistakes (I said and because I sure they will be both)**

**The world is huge try to guess where I come from. My name would give you a clue. **

**Until next time 3 **


	2. Inevitable

**Rose POV**

I don't need an alarm anymore, not since Lexi learned how to walk. She always rise with the sun, well moon we lived in moroi schedule so day is nigh and nigh is day, why you may asked well we are vampires, or like me half vampire, I got distracted back to the story you already know about what I'm talking about (I suppose) what I was saying is that Lexi doesn't understand the world sleep late, that reminds me of someone the person I wish I could forget but I can't cause every time I see her eyes I see his. I'm not going to go on memory land so what I was saying I don't need alarms Lexi always wakes me up at an unreasonable hour, let just say at 5 am I mean pm I mean you catch my drift.

I was having a really pleasant dream when I felt someone jumping in my bed who could that be?

"Mama, Mama wake up!" she scream laughing I pretended to sleep for a little longer, maybe she will cuddle with me and go back to sleep

"Mama uncle Chrissie made pancakes" she told me I immediately wake up. Lexi started jiggling I looked at her she looked so innocent but I knew better she was my daughter after all, I immediately knew she had tricked me so I took my revenge and tickled my little ray of sunshine

"Mama stop" she laughed I tackle her to the bed "Mama it tickles"

"That's the point _bebeğim_, I will stop only if you go asked uncle Chrissie to make pancakes with bacon" I kissed the top of her head

"_iyi_ mama" she said and went running through the door screaming uncle Chrissie uncle Chrissie breakfast breakfast. She has such a contagious laugh; I couldn't help laugh with her. I jumped out of bed and went for a shower; I climbed down stairs to get my promised food.

"Good morning Rose" Lissa said while I sat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah great morning" I said sleepily "where is my food sparky?!" I yelled

"Rosie how many time do I have to tell you not use your daughter to ask for food, you know I can't say no to that face" Christian point to Lexi who had her face covered in chocolate

"Your lucky Lexi is in the room and that you are the cook of the house" I told him with my mouth full of food, nobody calls me Rosie. Lissa laugh at our little fight I sense something trough the bond, she was hiding something.

"So headmaster Dragomir is there anything new around here? Something you want to tell me " I gave her my I know you are hiding something from me look. She paled; damn it must be something bad. She looked troubled like deciding if she should tell me or lie to me

"Look at the time Rose your going to be late, Lexi go pick your bag pack time to go to school" well I guess she went for avoiding the elephant in the room. I'm gonna make her tell me later but she was right I'm going to be late; not that anyone could scold me I'm the boss, yes you heard right Rose Hathaway is the captain of the guardians now, shocking but true Kirova decided to retire and offered the position to Lissa, she accept it. Until today I still think she did it for me so I could be a mom and a guardian and for that I'm extremely thankful, Lissa being at the academy made my job so much easy, so at first I thought that I would teach some combat classes and do shifts but surprisingly Alberta gave me her position she said that now that I'm no longer a student her job was not fun anymore (I laugh at that) so she decided to teach instead and left me all the hard work not that I'm complaining I love being in charge of everyone specially the ones that gave me a hard time when I was a student (cough cough Stan) yeah I always give him the worst shift to that son of a "Mama I'm ready" Lexi interrupted my hate

"Well so let go _tatlım _goodbye uncle Chrissie (he hates it when I called him that, even more than sparky although I think he secretly likes that one, I cant say the same with firecrotch) goodbye Lissa we'll talk later" I shout, I picked up Lexi and carried her in my arms to the preschool. She was getting bigger so in the way a lowered her to the ground we walked hand in hand.

When we arrived I bent down to her level and said "I will pick you up at two, Seni seviyorum"

"I love you too Mama" I kissed her head and watched enter the classroom and hope she wouldn't get in trouble, she is not as bad as me when I was her age (thank good she inherited some of her father's control) but when someone piss her off or bother someone she cared about she would behave... well like a mini me. So lets pray they didn't called me to tell me that she hit some boy.

I was in my office (yes I had an office) looking through some papers, I was looking job applications, we need a new guardian to teach advanced classes to seniors soon and its seemed like I was the only one worried about it.

No, next, not good enough, not molnija I don't think so "Guardian Hathaway" my thoughts were interrupted by scarred looking guardian, not any guardian, a preschooler guardian, the ones that come to tell me bad news

"What did she do now" I said cautiously, silence he didn't answer "Who did she hit now, is the boy bleeding? Because if he is not bleeding I don't see the problem"

"She didn't hit anyone" guardian Pavlov said

"So what's the problem?" I asked, I was really concerned, she respects her teacher, she has good grades she...

"She is missing"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translation (Turkish) Guess from whom they learned that<strong>_

_**tatlım: sweetie**_

_**Bebeğim: baby **_

_**iyi: okay **_


End file.
